Saving the Forgotten Past
by Starless Life
Summary: [Semi AU] After the world championship and the fall of Biovolt, Kai thought everything was over but oh how wrong was he. Meeting one that was thought lost a long time ago with enemies in hot pursuit of their tails wanting world domination plunges all of t
1. Prologue

Hiya, all this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the beyblade characters but I do own the OC's.

**Summary:** Semi AU After the world championship and the fall of Biovolt, Kai thought everything was over but oh how wrong was he. Meeting one that was thought lost a long time ago with enemies in hot pursuit of their tails wanting world domination plunges all of them in another adventure and race against time to save the world again.

* * *

**Prologue**

Five figures entered a dark alleyway.

"Subject 9119120 located, commencing operation."

A few minutes later six more figures that were dressed in black with a symbol on the sleeve of their uniform could be seen entering the same alleyway.

"We have lost sight of subject 9119120."

"How could you have lost sight of them? That alleyway is a dead end."

"Looking for us?" The five figures that entered that entered first suddenly appeared behind the group of uniformed men. Without waiting for a reply the five figures attack the other group.

Pained screams could be heard coming out from the alleyway for a few minutes before all quieted down again.

The next day, a piercing scream was heard. An old lady found six dead bodies lying in an alleyway when she went to throw her rubbish.

* * *

Sorry…. This is only the prologue so it is kinda short… okay not kinda but really short. I have also posted chapter 1. Please read it and if can please leave a review also. Some advice is really appreciated as this is the first time I am writing. 


	2. First Encounter

Hiya, all this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the beyblade characters but I do own the OC's.

**Summary:** Semi AU After the world championship and the fall of Biovolt, Kai thought everything was over but oh how wrong was he. Meeting one that was thought lost a long time ago with enemies in hot pursuit of their tails wanting world domination plunges all of them in another adventure and race against time to save the world again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

"Hey Takao, looking for this?" asked Max while holding a beyblade that is blue in colour.

"Yeah, how did you get it? Give it back to me."

"Hah, no way. Catch me if you want it back."

With that, Max ran away with Takao's blade which has Takao hot on his heels.

You see the bladebreakers were in a place where the registration for a recent beyblade competition is going to take place. There were thousands of people there. Hey don't give me that look. Okay, okay not thousands but hundreds. There, satisfied? Now back to where the bladebreakers are. Well as you can see there are so many people there, so running in a place like that is not a good idea as you will bound to knock into someone. So, you can guess that is what happened to Max and Takao.

Both oh them ran into two figures cloaked in white.

"Oww…."cried four different voices.

The accident caused the hood of the two figures to slide off revealing two girls. One of the girls has a pair of reddish pink eyes and light red hair tied into two pony tails, one on each side of her head while the other has a pair of jadeite eyes and long blond hair tied into a pony tail.

"Running in a place crowded with people, are both of you stupid? Even one with a pea sized brain would know the consequences of that. I guess this shows that both of you don't have a brain at all." Snarled the girl with the reddish pink eyes. The girl beside her only rolled her eyes and sighed knowing that her companion's remark will surely make a scene. Well she was not disappointed as Takao open his mouth to reply her.

"Hey…… you don't need to be so rude as to insult people just because of some accident." Takao cried indignantly. Well, as indignantly as he can anyway.

"I'm sorry for my companion's rudeness. Please forgive her." Said the blond girl before the red-headed girl could respond.

"Why should we apologize to him, Jadeite? He was the one who ran into us. He should be apologizing to us not the other way around." The red-headed girl said while pointing at Takao. Jadeite, the blond haired girl sighed. Their team just flown in non-stop from south-east Asia so all of them were tired and very irritable. She knew that if she didn't placate her companion, things would turn very ugly.

"I know that Perthite, but you shouldn't try to bite his head off because of it. I know that you are tired and irritated from the long flight, heck we all are, but you shouldn't take it out on other people especially if it was childish action. Anyway the commotion is attracting too much crowd." Jadeite said in a soothing voice to placate the red-headed girl, Perthite while whispering the last part so only Perthite could hear it. Sure enough, Perthite glanced around her and saw that a crowd had formed around them since the argument had started.

"Hey I am not childish and stop talking about us as if we are not here." Takao butted in before Perthite could respond to her companion. That remark earned him a glare from both the girls. One because by opening his mouth he just made the situation worse whiles the other because of her irritation towards the boy.

"Enough." A soft voice that held a steely edge to it flowed across the crowd before either the girls could open their mouths.

Hearing the voice the two girls tensed and turn behind them where the crowd parted to reveal three more figures that cloaked similarly like them stood.

"Nee-sama. (1)" Murmured Jadeite.

The figure in the middle looked towards Jadeite, revealing a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. She then turned towards Perthite and glared. The glare was so powerful that it sent chills down the spine of everyone who saw it, mainly the ones that stood opposite her.

"Gomen ne nee-sama. (2)" Perthite bowed her head and apologized.

After a moment longer, the figure they called nee-sama blink and the tension in the crowd immediately disappear. She turned around, Jadeite and Perthite immediately put their hood on and glided to back to the cloaked group. When the group was about to leave, Takao snapped out of his stupor and yelled at their back. "Hey, don't think that you can insult people and get away with it." The crowd could see the whole group stiffened at Takao's outburst and the ones nearest to the group immediately slowly inched away as the leader of the group was starting to release a wave of dangerous aura. The figure the two called 'nee-sama' turned around and stare at Takao with a pair of now icy sapphire eyes.

"Let it go already Takao, don't stir up anymore trouble." Max said nervously while eyeing her. "But they were insulting us just now" "Yes but we were the one that knocked into them in the first place." "No, I want them to apologize to us because of their insult." Takao stared challengely at the figure. The figure narrowed her eyes and Takao gulped audibly.

"Hey what is happening here?" Chief emerged from the crowds followed by Rei and Kai.

Max quickly closed his hand over Takao's mouth and replied "Nothing, nothing is happening."

While Takao was struggling and trying to escape from Max, he didn't notice that the leader of that team gave him one last glare before disappearing into the crowd with her team.

When Takao manage to get free, he realized that they were already gone. "Where did they go?" was Takao's outraged yell. With that, the crowd seemed to notice the absence of the team as they were preoccupied of staring at Takao's predicament before. After all it is news for them to see the famous BladeBreakers. Then the crowd started to whisper to themselves.

"That was the SapphireSky wasn't it?"

"You mean THE SapphireSky that has won all the tournaments they have been in without losing a single match, without their leader fighting and no one knowing their real name except the nickname they were known as and none have seen their true faces before?"

"Well, not exactly since we saw two of their members just now."

"Yeah, both of them sure are a beauty though, but the eyes of their leader were mesmerizing even though her glare was scary." Murmurs of agreement could be heard through the crowd.

"Who are they? I mean the SapphireSky?" Takao asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Asked a bewildered Chief.

"Why should I know about an unknown team?" Takao asked.

"They are not an unknown team as you said. They are quite popular and strong from the things I have heard about them. As somebody said they have won every tournament they have entered without losing a single match and they have managed to defeat the White Tigers and the PPB at some of the tournament under 3 minutes." Surprisingly, it was not Chief that answer Takao's question but Kai their team captain. "Yeah I heard from Lee awhile ago. He told me to be careful of them. They are very strong as he sensed that they didn't even use their full power to defeat them." Said Rei.

"Well, we will just be the team that is going to break their winning streak." Said Takao.

"It is not that easy Takao." Said Chief.

"Why?"

"That is because they are on the other category. It would only be possible for us to face them if both our and their team, are in the finals. Considering the strength of their team, the possibility of them entering the finals is very high."

"Then we just have to make sure that we are in the finals. I want to beat them and that girl to apologize for insulting me." Takao said with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah fat chance with you on the team" Kai snorted.

"Come on, let's go and check our rooms." Rei suggested before Takao and Kai could start another argument of theirs.

"Hn." Kai said before turning around to stalk off to their rooms provided by the sponsor of the competition with the others following behind him.

"I have spotted subject 9119120 with the team. They have a brief contact with subject 1191919." A figure in the corner reported to the phone in his hand.

"Did he recognize him?"

"No."

"Keep following them and keep an eye out for 1191919. If he find out he will probably start to interfere with the plan. I want no more complications."

"Yes sir."

Without another reply, the line was cut off from the other end.

* * *

**Translation**

Nee-sama – big sister with respect.

Gomen ne nee-sama – I am sorry sister.

If any of my translation is wrong please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't know much of Japanese.

* * *

Heh… I know I know ….. typical ending for the chapter but I couldn't help it. Well that all for the chapter.

Please review.


	3. The Tournament

Thank you for the reviews Lady Of The Damned Land and Queenofgoths. I am sorry for the late update as I was having trouble describing the beybattle and I was too busy to type it out. I haven't had the time to re-read it so please excuse any of my mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the beyblade characters but I do own the OC's.

**Summary:** Semi AU After the world championship and the fall of Biovolt, Kai thought everything was over but oh how wrong was he. Meeting one that was thought lost a long time ago with enemies in hot pursuit of their tails wanting world domination plunges all of them in another adventure and race against time to save the world again.

**Chapter 2: The Tournament.**

"Kenny I want you to show the information you have gathered about them."

"Information about who?" Max asked.

"Kai wanted me to record and gather information about the blades of the SapphireSky." Kenny answered.

"So that's why you always disappeared and most of the times during our matches also." Rei said.

"Yeah"

"Why do we need their information? They are not that strong. We shouldn't worry too much of them." That is of course Takao. He was still angry about the incident of the first day with them.

"That is where you are wrong Takao. You guys are not going to believe what I have gathered."

All the BladeBreakers were in their room gathered around Kenny and his laptop Dizzy. "Dizzy play the battles that we have recorded." The images of beybattles immediately pop up on the screens. The images showed cloaked figures battling different opponents. All of them could see that the cloaked figures' beyblade easily defeated the opponents' beyblade which some even have their bit beast out. The first cloaked figure has a red-coloured blade, the next one has a greyish blade, and the third has a yellow/white blade while the last one has a black/red blade. All of their matches were battled by the four of them but the one they presume was their captain never once battled. After all battles have finished, Dizzy put up their statistic data.

"Oh my."Rei gasped.

"The strength of their beyblades is high. Max can't beat them even if Draciel is out. Takao can barely suppress them. Only Kai's and Rei's blade can beat them. All of this is with them without their bit beast out." Chief explained.

"That is assuming they have bit beast." Takao said.

"Are you stupid? They can't be that strong if they don't have bit beast." Kai said.

"I am not stupid! And you don't have proof that they have bit beast." Takao said angrily.

"Kai's right, Takao. Look more closely at these images." Chief said. The images zoomed in at the blades of the SapphireSky. At the center of each of the blade, one can barely make out the images but one can make out some sort of shape from it. Their blade spin was too high as even Kenny and Dizzy couldn't piece up their images.

"What would happen if they have their bit beasts out?" asked Max.

"Well, you couldn't defeat them. Takao can win against the yellow/white blade and the greyish blade. He would be hard press to win against the red one while he can't win against the black/red one. Kai and Rei can win against the all of them but it will be a little hard against the black/red blade. What has me worried though is their leader's blade. I couldn't find any information or anything about her blade. She has never battled against in any of the matches before so there is no data about her."

"The red beyblade has a red dragon bit beast, the greyish one is a snow leopard, and the yellow/white one is a white Pegasus. I don't know about the black/red one though." Rei said.

"How did you know about their bit beast?" Max asked.

"Lee." Rei answered. "He also said that the SapphireSky didn't use their full potential to defeat them. If that is so, I wonder how powerful they will be if they used their full potential."

Silence reined following Rei's statement.

"In any case, we still have a day of practice and to find out a way to defeat them." asked Chief.

"Max is definitely out of the question. I want Rei to go first. We can have a sure win and maybe give some pressure to them. The second will be Takao and I will be the last." Kai ordered. "Training in 10 minutes." with that Kai walk off.

On a balcony stood four figures, the tallest was cradling a smaller figure; one stood to the right of the figure while two stood to the left. They were looking at the team that was practicing on the side that was secluded from the other normal practicing area.

"Looks like we can't practice now with them down there. They are quite good though even with the personality one of them have." The figure that was standing on the right of the tallest figure said.

"They won the world championship and especially against the strongest team in Biovolt Russia. They have to be at least at a higher level so you shouldn't be surprised." Said the figure that was immediate to the left of the tallest figure.

"Yes, we were lucky that they defeated the Russian team and that Kai returned to the BladeBreakers. If not, we would be in a lot of trouble even though we do have them now at least it is not as serious as it would have been. But……" The tallest figure said as she look at the figure she was cradling in her arms with sadness in her sapphire eyes. "Perthite, you would be up against Takao. Both of you have dragons as your bit beast but his is actually stronger than yours as his is one of the chosen god bit beast. Although he can't beat you now if you are careful enough as he can't utilize his full potential yet but do not underestimate him he can still give outburst of that power when need be. Do not disappoint me." She continued as she looked at the figure on her right with sapphire orbs that are now emotionless.

"I understand Nee-sama."

The sapphire eyes then returned their gazes back at the practice arena below them. "Jadeite you won't be participating in the final round." She continued.

"Okay. Does that mean you are participating in the final match, Nee-sama? Or is it going to be Jasper?" Jadeite the figure immediately to her left asked.

"Jasper can't battle Kai now, not with all the anger and feeling of betrayal." 'All hell would break lose if he does use his bit beast now with all these emotions.' She added mentally before continuing "I will face Kai and Nepheline you will face Rei. The White Tiger will win but I want you to give it all you have and make him earn his win."

The second figure to the left nodded.

"If Nepheline couldn't win, why do you still want her to battle Rei? How can you be sure that Rei, Takao and Kai are the one's going to battle and even if you do what about the sequence?" Perthite asked.

"I don't want Jasper to use his bit beast and Jadeite couldn't win against him either. Nepheline has never fought any opponents that are stronger than her other than us. I want to know how she will handle unfamiliar tough opponents. The answer for the second question is actually very clear when you think about it. By now Kenny has probably gathered all of your data that you have battled. They would want to make sure that they have a win first, that is why Rei will go first. He can win against all three of you. Takao will be next as Max can't win with the strength he has now. That way they can pressure and shock us as they know that we have never lost before and Takao has a fifty percent chance of winning against you without your bit beast. Of course his chances are lowered with your bit beast but you will win against him. That will leave Kai. I will battle him as I am the only one left."

"Nee-sama, why do you want to face them now? You have always avoided those tournaments that they have entered. I would understand if it is because of Jasper but why facing them now?" Jadeite asked.

The other two who were watching the practice match below immediately turned to the figure in question. They were also interested in the reason.

The figure in question closed her eyes and sighed. Feeling the questioning gazes, she opened her eyes and said "I avoided them then because of Jasper and I am confronting them now because the resources that I have left to help Jasper is not enough now. Things have become complicated in my end. Thus I need their help to keep Jasper safe. I……" She suddenly stops talking and stiffened a little.

The other figures surprised that she had suddenly stiffened. Their gazes followed hers as hers seemed to be locked on something below them.

The BladeBreakers were out practicing at a secluded part of the practicing place that the tournament provided. Max and Takao are battling against each other, Kenny as usual is gathering their data with Dizzy while and Rei and Kai watch on.

Kai feeling that they were being watch, looked around discreetly to find the source. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary around the secluded place but the feeling just wouldn't go away. He was about to shrug the feeling off when suddenly he just jerked his head up not knowing why. Clear sapphire clashed with blood-red ruby. Kai found that he couldn't look away even when he felt the other three figures beside the owner of the sapphire eyes stared at him.

"Kai?" Beside Kai, Rei was trying to get his attention but to no avail. Feeling puzzled as to what has distracted Kai so much that he didn't even notice him, Rei followed his gaze and his amber eyes also landed on the four figures on the balcony overlooking them particularly on the sapphire orbs. There was something about them that Rei felt like he has seen them somewhere.

All of them just stood there and stare. How long were they staring like that, they did not know. It came to an end when the owner of the sapphire eyes abruptly turned and walk away. The other three stood awhile longer before following their leader.

Kai frowned. 'There are so many things kept hidden behind those eyes. I have feeling that it will somehow involve all of us. The leader of the SapphireSky, who the hell are you?'

At the same time, Rei was puzzled about the same person but in a different kind of way. 'Why do I feel the need to bow to her? The only other time that I have this feeling was when I was thirteen back at the village.' Rei's eyes suddenly widen as realization hit him. 'No, it couldn't be. What the hell is she doing here? This is going to be complicated. I can feel it'

Kai saw that widening of Rei's eyes. Narrowing his eyes at Rei, he asked "You know something don't you?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Why do you look so surprise?"

'Shit. Hurry, think of an excuse.' "It's nothing. It is just that I forgot to call Lee yesterday and I just remember it."

Before Kai could reply, Takao shouted "Hey, Kai, Rei it is your turn."

"Hn." Kai replied and giving one last look at Rei before heading for the practice dish.

**The day of the tournament**

"Now the day all of you have been waiting for…..the final round of the tournament. The world champion BladeBreakers against the new mysterious team that has won every match, battle and tournament that they have been in, the SapphireSky." The DJ announced. The audiences cheered.

All the cheering went to an all new level when both the teams came out to the battle arena. The SapphireSky was cloaked as usual.

Takao ran towards the SapphireSky and stop a few feet in front of them. "Hey, why don't you show your faces? Isn't it against the rule or something?" He shouted while pointing at them. The SapphireSky just turned towards him and stared while his own team tried to stifle their groans. "Or are you too afraid of people knowing your faces after we break your winning streak?" He taunted.

"Why you…."

"Ignore him Perthite." Sapphire ordered. Glaring at Takao, she continued with a voice as cold as the winter in the artic "We shall show our faces when we want to and if it against the rule, the tournament officials wouldn't have let us battled until here cloak as we are now. Think before you speak."

Takao turned a bright red colour. Before Takao could embarrass himself any further, Kai stepped in front of him and glared at him telling him to shut up. Kai then turned his attention towards the SapphireSky. "I apologize for my teammate's stupidity." Sapphire stared at the blood-red orbs for a few seconds then inclined her head a little, accepting the apology. She then turned and headed towards their bench. Kai turned around doing the same thing but the rest of the BladeBreakers were staring at him surprised that he apologized to someone. After Kai gave them a death-glare over his shoulder, they shook themselves out of their stupor and quickly followed their captain.

During the whole exchange, the whole stadium was quite watching avidly. "Err… I guess we should begin the matches now. The first match is Rei from the BladeBreakers against Nepheline from the SapphireSky." The DJ announced nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the quietness of the stadium even though it is filled with people. As if breaking the spell that was cast around the stadium, the crowds begin to cheer as the participants made their way towards the beydish. Both the opponents readied their blades and shouted together.

"3….."

"2….."

"1….."

"Let it rip!"

With that both the bladers launch their blades into the dish. The scene of the dish was of the famous Stonehedge. Driger and the grey blade both circle the dish and sometimes attacking each other. Their attacks were not serious it seems that they were testing their opponents abilities. Suddenly without warning, the grey blade's attack turns vicious. Driger managed to dodge most of the attacks but it seems that Nepheline's blading skill has improved since the last match.

"Driger!" Rei shouted. The great White Tiger burst out of Rei's blade. Rei then began his attack at his opponent. With Driger out, both of them easily counterattack Nepheline's attack. The grey blade was starting to waiver with Driger's relentless attacks and speed.

"Saya!" Nepheline called out her bit beast, a snow leopard with armors around its neck part of its upper body and legs. At the same time, her blade started to spin faster but it was still not fast enough to compete with Rei's Driger. When Driger and Saya collided again both the bit beast tried to tear at each other. Saya managed to break away from Driger and sent it through one of the stone pillars but it didn't even faze the bit beast. Deciding that it was best to end it before his opponent could gain any upper hand, Rei used his special attack Tiger Claw. The attack hit Nepheline's blade head on as the speed of her blade was no match for the Chosen God Bit Beast and the blade was sent flying out of the beydish.

The match lasted for around five minutes, the longest match the audience have ever seen in any member of the SapphireSky and the first time the SapphireSky was defeated in a match. The audiences cheered very loudly for Rei. The scene of the dish was mostly destroyed, the stone pillars were in crumbles and there were craters here and there when both the bit beast collided.

Nepheline then walk towards Rei and both of them shook hands. "You are definitely worthy of the sacred White Tiger. You are very strong." Nepheline congratulated Rei. "You are not bad yourself. Not to be rude but I guess that your real name is not Nepheline am I right?" Rei replied with his customary grin with his fang poked out. Nepheline only gave him a nod before turning around and went back to her team.

'Hmm…. Why do they want to keep their names a secret? Maybe I can catch up to them after the tournament and maybe get a chance to confirm about my suspicion.' Rei thought to himself before walking towards his cheering teammates with his grin still in place.

"Wow that was a spectacular match ending with Rei breaking the winning streak of the SapphireSky. Now, on to the second match with Perthite from the SapphireSky up against the World Champion, Takao of the BladeBreakers!" Announced the DJ.

The arena this time was mountain ranges with no flat grounds. The bladers have to battle at the side of the mountain. Takao saw Perthite smirking. "What are you so happy about?" Instead of answering him Perthite's smirk just grew bigger and readied her blade. "I am going to wipe that smirk off your face." With that Takao also readied his blade.

"Let it Rip!" Takao shot his blade into the dish. Unfortunately for him, he aimed at a slightly steeper mountain side, so his blade was wobbling a little. Before he could get back to his sense, Perthite's blade slammed into him, sending his blade into the mountain side.

"Sayuku!" A burst of red flames burst forth from Perthite's blade revealing red dragon with armored plated around its head, shoulders and down its legs. The red dragon's tail that was also armored whipped towards Takao's blade. Takao barely managed to avoid the hit.

"Dragoon!" Calling forth his own bit beast, as Takao's blade headed towards Sayuku. Sayuku jumped to a different mountain at the last second before Dragoon impacted with her. Dragoon speed up the mountain until it came to the top and the blade then started to spin faster forming a tornado with Dragoon in its center. The sight of the tornado didn't deter Sayuku. Perthite's blade ran up the tallest mountain and jump up. Sayuku pointing its claw forward, headed down towards the center of the tornado like an arrow. The two dragons clashed together. Takao's blade sank into the mountain top from the impact of Sayuku's attack.

"Sayuku, unseal the First Seal: Flame Encrust." Shouted Perthite and at the same time red flames started to covered all parts of Sayuku. When her claws slashed at Dragoon, he managed to dodge the claw but the fire around Sayuku's claw burned him. Dragoon howled at the pain. Sayuku then threw a fire ball at Dragoon. Dragoon managed to dodge the attack. The fire ball hit the mountain sending clouds of smoke and spilt rocks everywhere. Takao couldn't see a thing in the dish because of the smoke. Thus he didn't see the next attack. When the smoke cleared a little, Sayuku can be seen heading straight for Dragoon.

"Sayuku, Spin Blade!" Perthite called out. Sayuku straighten herself, claws straight and pointing ahead and her whole body started to spin, forming a sharp tip fire twister. It went straight for Dragoon. Dragoon couldn't avoid it in time because of the smoke that inhibited its vision. Taking the full impact of the attack, Takao's blade was sent flying out of the dish, landing next to Takao. Takao was wide eyed standing there unmoving, his brain not quite catching up on what had happened yet. "I win." Perthite smirked at Takao before turning and walk back towards her team without shaking hands with Takao. She knew that she would get reprimanded later because of her lack of courtesy. Her suspicion was confirmed with the disapproving look that was sent her way but she really couldn't care much as she disliked Takao since the moment he bumped into her. Takao snapped out of his stupor when he heard Perthite saying those words. He kneeled down, grabbed his blade and sulk back towards his team.

"The winner is Perthite of the SapphireSky. What a spectacular win that was. Now the scores are even with both teams at one win and one lose. The next match wills determent which team is going to win this competition which is going to be a battle against both of the teams' Captains. Not only that, it is going to be the first official match of Sapphire, Captain of the SapphireSky. Can she win against the Kai Hiwatari the Captain of the BladeBreakers or will this be the first competition that the SapphireSky will lose?" The DJ announced. The crowd went wild as they were eager to see how the mysterious Captain of the SapphireSky battle.

The landscape of the dish this time was a desert. Kai and Sapphire stand at opposite ends of the dish. Blood-red orbs clashing with clear sapphire again. Without breaking their gazes, they readied their blade. In sync, both launched their blades and the match starts.

At first both the blades circled around each other occasionally clashing against each other testing the other's strength. All the time their gazes not once on the blades spinning in the dish but on each other. After awhile, Kai noticed that Sapphire's light blue blade has started to glow. Breaking their eye contacts, Kai noticed that her attacks were becoming more vicious. Each time the attack hit Kai's blade was sent nearer to the edge.

"Dranzer!" Kai called forth his bit beast to prevent being sent outside the dish. Kai then proceed to make a come back, attacking Sapphire's blade relentlessly.

"Is that all you have got, Kai Hiwatari?" Kai glared at the figure standing across him when he heard that question. Ignoring the glare, she continued. "You are stronger than I thought you were but still you are not strong enough. Not yet." She closed her eyes after she finished.

"Dranzer, Blazing Fire!" Kai attacked thinking that Sapphire had let her guard down. Unfortunately, in an instance her eyes snapped open again but this time Kai noticed something was different. Her eyes had turned into a darker shade of blue with a look of deadly seriousness swirling inside.

"Saphira!" Light blue flames burst forth from Sapphire's blade. When the flames receded, an equally light blue phoenix was left behind. The phoenix was much like Dranzer except that instead of red flames it was covered in blue instead and a bit smaller in size if compared to Dranzer. Kai was surprised that her bit beast was a phoenix also that he didn't see Saphira disappeared and appeared behind Dranzer in a second and rammed into Dranzer behind her back. Dranzer shrilled. 'I guess she is going to fight full out now.' Kai thought. "I will not hold back." She replied as if reading his mind. "Hn.. I don't need you to hold back." Narrowing his eyes at her as Kai replied. Saphira attack at all sides in lightning speed not giving anytime for Dranzer to retaliate or even defend herself.

At the dish side, Rei was staring wide eyed at the battle. 'The only person that could have owned that phoenix is her. She has changed so much and gotten so much stronger. And the ways things are going now, I don't think that Kai has any chance of winning. Lee should have had felt that feeling if he had met her. I guess that he didn't meet her as she had always hidden under that cloak. I wonder why though.' Rei frowned at his last thought. Shaking himself, he returned his attention back to the match.

"Saphira, Sky Shot!" Saphira once again appeared behind Dranzer. This time Saphira used her talons and grabbed both of Dranzer's wings and flew upwards. Dranzer still dazed from all the attack before didn't put up much fight even though Kai tried to warn her. When Saphira reached the ceiling of the stadium, she then folded her wings and plummeted down still holding Dranzer. At the last second before her impact on the desert, Saphira veered up and let go of her on Dranzer, sending Dranzer right into the sand. The impact caused the whole stadium to shake thus the audience started to scream.

"Dranzer!" Kai called out, concerned with his phoenix.

As the sands settled down, Dranzer was lying in the dent in the sand. Her blade was on the verge of stopping. "Dranzer, hang on!" Kai shouted while sending all his strength to Dranzer. With Kai's strength, Dranzer struggled to get up. Kai was so focused on Dranzer that he didn't notice his opponent was rushing at a break neck speed towards Dranzer's direction. He finally noticed it when he heard Sapphire shouting her command to attack. It was too late then. Dranzer couldn't avoid it and was send flying to the wall behind Kai and Kai's blade also flew out of the dish and landed beside his feet. Dranzer returned into her blade as her blade had stopped spinning, leaving behind a dent in the wall where she had slammed into. Kai stared at his opponent. Shock was clearly seen in his eyes.

Saphira curled around her master, spreading her wings behind where Sapphire stood as she called back her back her blade. It was a magnificent sight. With one last shrill; Saphira went back into her blade. Kai bent down to pick up his blade. When he stood up again, he saw that Sapphire was standing in front of him.

"Dranzer is one of the Chosen God Bit Beast and also the strongest one. Her powers are a hundred times stronger than Saphira. You can easily defeat almost everyone if you can use her full power. Search for a way to use it. You will need that power in the near future." With that said she turned away. "Oh, and you might want to change your defense and attack ring." She threw over her shoulders before walking away.

'Easily defeating almost everyone huh? I like the sound of it but what does she mean that I will need the power in the future? How would she know the condition of my blade anyway?' Kai frowned at his thoughts. He then looked at his blade. Slowly his other hand that was free came up and took the top part of the blade off. Kai froze. 'How could this be?' He asked himself. When he took off his blade, his attack and defense ring immediately crumbled to dust. All he could do was stood there staring at the blade in his hand and the dust of his once attack and defense ring slowly trickled down to the floor.

"Hey, Kai what are you standing there for? The match is over." Takao shouted but Kai still just stood there. Puzzled with Kai's behavior, the rest of the team walk up to Kai.

"Hey…" "Oh my god! Kai is that your attack and defense ring?" Kenny gasped as he saw Kai's blade before Takao could finish his sentence. The whole team was now staring at the Kai's hand.

A few hours after the competition, a figure walked into Mr. Dickenson's office.

"Ah… there you are. Nice to see you again. How did the competition go?" He asked. The figure gave a nod then walked towards the window and stop when the person reached it and looking ahead yet unseeing.

"You know how it went. They are still not strong enough. It will be hard work to draw their full potential and teach them how to fully utilize it. We would also run out of time after the announcement. _They_ wouldn't wait for us to train and be able to stop them. I am starting to think that asking for your help is way too troublesome."

This made Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "I believe that you will be able to handle all of it. Although the work is hard now but it is easier for you in the long run. With them around you can at least handle your own things and he has the right to know."

"I know." The figure sighed. "When is the announcement?"

"_They _will announce it this evening at the closing ceremony. We will make our announcement tomorrow afternoon at 2 o'clock. Before the announcement though, you still need to sort things out first." Mr. Dickenson gave the figure a pointed look when he said the last sentence.

The figure gave another sigh. "I know. Can you ask them to meet here at 9 tomorrow morning?" The figure turned to look at Mr. Dickenson. After seeing his nod, the figure walked towards the door. "You know what will happen when the cat is out of the bag don't you?" "I know. But I have no choice now, not anymore." The answer was whispered with tiredness underlying the tone. Mr. Dickenson stared at the back of the retreating figure with sadness in his eyes.

"You have done so much, child, and yet more is piling up on you. You looked so tired, yet you still held strong. Your Master has raised you well. You don't have to worry so much now that you have help."

"I will take good care of her my old friend." Mr. Dickenson said looking out of the window towards the sky.

Well, that is all for this chapter.

Please review…….


End file.
